1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, more particularly to a semiconductor device including an output driver for outputting an internally generated data signal to the outside, and a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor devices, for example, semiconductor IC chips, some of various types of internally generated signals are output to the outside through a dedicated output driver.
As such an output driver, a data output circuit that can adjust its own driving force, that is, current driving ability is proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-225421).
The data output circuit is provided with a fuse element, which indicates information to specify a driving force required by a user by a connected or disconnected state. The driving force of the data driver is adjusted on the basis of a binary setting signal that corresponds to the connected or disconnected state of the fuse element.
However, the data output circuit described above is required to have the fuse element that occupies a relatively large area in the chip for the purpose of setting an adjustment value to adjust the driving force of the data driver, thus causing an increase in the size of the device. In addition, a unit specific to a disconnection process of the fuse element is required to be provided, thus causing an increase in manufacturing cost.